


Not a Loser

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluffyish, M/M, Romance, Songfic, did my best, how the heck do I get fluffy romance from Loser, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: So a friend of mine was highly upset with me for my drabble Flowers. To keep her from killing me I had to write a fluffy SunDae based on Loser.... Seriously, how I get fluff from that violent, suicidal mess is beyond me, but here goes...  The outcome may not be completely fluffy but I did my best.  I also decided to make this my first attempt at a song fic, playing off Taeyang and Daesung's lyrics in the song.cross posted on AFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are Daengel. Hope you like it and that it is fluffy enough for you, I did the best I could with it. You are a meany-head!

_At some point I started looking_  
 _at the ground more than the sky_  
 _It’s hard even to breathe_  
 _I hold out my hand_  
 _But no one holds it._  

 

                I used to feel that way, but not anymore.  Everything changed the day I met you.  Sitting there on the curb, crying as you watched a street musician as if your life depended on it, that’s where we met.  I almost stumbled over you.  

                Now there is you, to help me look up.  You are the air I need to breathe and the hand I need to hold to steady me. Your smile is the one that gets me through my days, pulling me from the dark back into the light.  You are my angel, my saving grace.

 

 _At some point_  
 _I’ve gotten scared of people’s eyes_  
 _I’m sick of crying so I tried smiling_  
 _But no one recognizes me._  

 

                Since the moment we met, you have helped me to be happy, to not be afraid.  When we met that day it was the first time in ages that I wasn’t afraid to meet someone’s eyes.  The sad smile you gave me brightened my world more than the sun.  I couldn’t help but smile back.

                Your hand in mine is the only thing I need.  My heart is slowly healing, one day at a time.  Together we will keep each other strong.

 

_I curse the blue skies_   
_Sometimes I wanna lay it all down_   
_I want to say good bye_   
_When I stop wandering at the end of this road_   
_I hope I can close my eyes without regrets_

 

I finally figured it out, with you by my side.  I no longer wander and my only regret is that it took me so long to find you.  We both almost lost our way, but found it in each other.


End file.
